El ocho es el número de la suerte
by Vismur
Summary: Despues de su travesía como Conan, Shinichi espera tener un poco de paz, y es cuando 8 pequeños problemas vienen a visitarlo. Pre-Kaishin, Crack, Travel time. Two-shot.
1. Parte I

_Título: El ocho es el número de la suerte_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: CRACK, del bueno, se me ocurrió y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, referencias al MPREG, ciencia vs magia, niños en la casa, molestando a los adultos, la organización de negro está acabada y Shinichi regresó a ser normal, así, me olvidaba de los viajes en el tiempo, pero sería mucho spoiler._

 _Nota: Se supone que debería estar haciendo un fic que me pidieron, pero me he retrasado un poco, espero que esa persona me perdone por retrasarlo tanto tiempo._

 _Resumen: Despues de su travesía como Conan, Shinichi espera tener un poco de paz, y es cuando 8 pequeños problemas vienen a visitarlo. Pre-Kaishin, Crack, Travel time. Two-shot._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EL OCHO ES EL NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE**

 **PARTE I**

Cuando Shinichi pensaba que por fin podría tener un día libre, descansar en la biblioteca y leer un libro ininterrumpidamente, sin esperar ninguna molestia, porque después de acabar con la Organización de Negro hace un año, apenas había podido respirar entre antídotos, revisiones médicas, juicios, visitas al departamento de policía de Tokio, Osaka, Estados Unidos, y otras sedes más, escribir informes, llevar casos a término y un largo etcétera que lo dejo muy ocupado.

Sin contar con todo el proceso escolar al que tuvo que ponerse al corriente y el enfrentamiento a conocidos, su mayor preocupación fue Ran, con la cual aún no sabía dónde se encontraba debido a que estaba muy enojada con él después de contarle donde estuvo todo el tiempo, esperaba que ellos se reconciliaran pronto.

Ahora con 19 años, no podían culparlo que el primer domingo que estuvo libre, sin nada que hacer, quisiera hacer un maratón solo para él y su disfrute, y leer como no había podido en todo ese año.

El ruido en su sala de estar, sin embargo, podía estar en desacuerdo con él.

Rápidamente trato de pensar en una vía de escape, busco rápidamente las armas disponibles, libros y bate de béisbol, y se preparó para encarar al origen del sonido, se ideo para muchos escenarios, ladrones, asesinos, algún convicto que mando a la cárcel, el más aterrador de todos eran sus padres, pero no se encontró con nada de eso.

Sino a un montón de niños y adolescentes.

Su primer conteo fue de 5, pero dando un buen vistazo, se sorprendió al ver a ocho individuos es un lio de piernas y brazos, inmediatamente fue a recoger al bebé de al menos un año, quien estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

\- Ouch, duele, quítate de encima – dijo una pequeña niña.

\- No se peguen – dijo una voz más grande, una adolecente.

En un momento, las siete personas en el suelo, se separaron con algunos pequeños empujones, quedando claramente identificables, Shinichi sintió un tirón de reconocimiento vago, pero sabía que nunca los había visto.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó una vez que todos parecían estar en sus pies, sacudiendo sus ropas, había tres adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, el bebé que tenía en sus manos, y cuatro niños, 3 niños, y una niña, dos de los niños eran gemelos.

\- Nos caímos, al parecer – murmuró una niña con un puchero, parecía tener com años.

\- Oh, papá estas usando una mascará – dijo un niño más grande, quien tenía un gemelo, quien asintió de reconocimiento.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó el detective confundido, los niños pequeños parecían alabar su máscara, pero había tres adolescentes que le miraban con sospecha.

\- Niños, vengan aquí un momento – dijo el adolecente que parecía casi su edad, los niños miraron confundidos, pero obedecieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué no alejamos de papá? – pregunto el más pequeño de los niños, quien aparentab años.

\- Bueno, debemos asegurarnos que sea papá, no queremos repetir lo de Navidad del año pasado, ¿verdad? – dijo el adolescente de 13 años, quien empezó a acercarse a Shinichi con cierta hostilidad, tomando una posición que reconoció como Judo.

\- Vamos a comprobar si todo está bien, ¿vale? – dijo el mayor, quien tomo un perchero, y tomaba una posición familiar, Kendo.

\- Así que quédense atrás, vamos a buscar a la pequeña hermana – dijo la adolescente de 15 años o algo, también en posición, no supo si era Karate o Taekwondo, pero en ese momento sabía que estaba muy jodido, más con el bebé, que en todo el intercambio, balbuceaba feliz, había dejado el bate cuando vio a la pequeña cosa casi lastimarse, y ahora estaba en las garras literales de al parecer tres expertos marciales, y si Ran, Heiji y Kazuha le habían enseñado algo, es que no podía subestimar la edad de un practicante de artes marciales.

\- Esperen un momento – dijo alarmado, tomando de los sobacos al bebé y ponerlo frente a él rápidamente, dejando colgando sus pies, el bebé solo sonrió con alegría.

\- Bien, vale, no te haremos nada si no le haces nada al bebé – dijo el mayor acercándose lentamente.

\- No, ustedes están invadiendo la privacidad de mi casa, y están a punto de golpearme solo por evitar que su hermana caiga al piso y lesionarse – sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, los tres se detuvieron confundidos.

\- ¿Tú casa?, ¿invadiendo? – preguntó confundido el mayor.

\- … - hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Puedo revisar algo? – preguntó la chica adolescente, dejando su hostilidad.

\- Sí – dijo con desconfianza.

\- Ok – dijo ella acercándose, pero sin ninguna vacilación, jaló su mejilla, duro. – Si, no es una mascará – anunció al mundo y todos se congelaron, y luego suspiraron aliviados, los adolescentes dejaron sus posiciones y el perchero, los adolescentes formaron un semi-circulo debatiendo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – rápidamente preguntó el adolecente de 13 años, confundido.

\- Bueno, recibimos esa advertencia rara de Ako-chan, y ya sabes cómo es – dijo el mayor frotando su barbilla.

\- Bueno, este teléfono y el internet dicen que es el años 2016 – dijo la chica quien estaba revisando el celular de Shinichi, quien se sobresaltó al verlo en sus manos, no sabía que se lo había quitado en el breve momento en el que estuvo en su lado.

\- Oh – fue lo único que dijeron los dos, aliviados.

\- Yo explicaré la situación a… - dijo el mayor señalando a Shinichi, tomó el celular de la chica – vayan a explicar el plan para una situación como esta a los niños – los otros asintieron, yéndose a la cocina, parecían familiarizados con la casa en una rápida observación.

El chico mayor se quedó viendo nerviosamente ahora Shinichi.

\- Lo siento – murmuró como chico castigado, se acercó y tomo a su hermana regresando el teléfono.

\- ¿Así que? – preguntó Shinichi con una ceja levantada sospechosamente.

\- Ejem, si – dijo moviendo incómodamente sus pies – lamentó esto de entrar inesperadamente, no fue nuestra intención, nosotros ocho somos hermanos, y no somos malos, te confundimos con alguien que le gusta raptarnos solo para hacerte enojar, porque eres Shinichi Kudo, ¿cierto?, sí, porque no debes ser nadie más, es el 2016, aunque no se me la historia, y esta es la casa Kudo, ya sabes Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo, sus padres, y no deberíamos estar aquí, pero…

\- ¿El punto? – preguntó irritado, él quería una explicación ahora.

\- Oh, bueno, somos tus hijos del futuro, como dos décadas en el futuro – dijo el simplemente como si estaba hablando del clima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai Haibara estaba tranquilamente mirando una revista, esperando que llegará rápidamente la hora para una película interesante que iban a pasar en televisión, dicha calma de vio afectada cuando alguien insistentemente toco la puerta.

Con cautela se dirigió a la puerta, extrañada por la desesperación que dicha puerta estaba siendo golpeada, lo último que esperaba encontrar era a Kudo quien parecía haber visto muertos vivientes o algo así.

\- ¿Kudo? – preguntó confundida, el detective miró nervioso.

\- ¿Existe algún efecto secundario del antídoto? – preguntó con cierta desesperación.

\- No – dijo rápidamente la mini científico, mirando con sospecha - ¿Por qué?

\- Yo estoy alucinando – confesó el detective, tratando se calmarse.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Kudo? – preguntó confundida.

\- Hay un chico que dice que es mi hijo el futuro – dijo el detective, con escalofríos apenas perceptibles cuando lo dijo.

\- … - ella esperó que el detective se explicará más, porque no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

\- El chico que tiene siete hermanos, que ahora están en la mansión, aunque aparecieron de la nada, y dicen que son mis hijos, del futuro o algo así – dijo con cierta desesperación, tratando de trasmitir lo que sentía.

\- ¿Estas bebido? – preguntó ella con cautela.

\- No, ellos están en la mansión, y me dicen papá, y es espeluznante como el demonio – volvió a decir.

\- No tiene lógica – dice ella extrañada, preguntándose internamente si era alguna broma elaborada.

\- Bien, vamos a la mansión y velo con tus propios ojos – dijo el detective, jalándola con prisa, llevándola rápidamente a las puertas principales.

Cuando entró, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las voces, quienes se detuvieron cuando entró a la sala de estar y ocho pares de ojos se dieron la vuelta para verla, ocho personas que compartían características con Kudo, ella podía entender ahora la confusión del detective.

\- Ai-neechan – dijeron todos a coro, al menos seis, el bebé y el niño más pequeño estaban distraídos.

Bien, ella estaba empezando a notar la sensación incomoda de la que estaba hablando Kudo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó con la mayor pose y mirada de matón que pudo conseguir, dándose cuenta que no había surtido efecto en lo más mínimo, como si la conocieran.

\- Somos hermanos, todos Kudo, del futuro, o un universo paralelo, o alternativo, o mundo encogido, o algo así, creo que asuste a papá como el infierno, lamentó eso – dijo el mayor.

\- Puedes sacar pruebas de paternidad si quieres – dijo la siguiente, quiera era una chica. – pero solo de tres de nosotros, y luego te deshaces de todo, no queremos arruinar algo de aquí, sea lo que sea.

\- Oh, si nos puedes llamar con el número en inglés de acuerdo de mayor a menor, no queremos decir nuestros nombres, por cualquier cosa – dijo el mayor de nuevo, la científico solo levanto la ceja, al parecer ya habían creado un plan para la situación, y no parecían particularmente asustados o fuera de lugar, extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi se sentía fuera de elemento, pensó que después de todo el tiempo que estuvo como Conan, y todo lo que había visto, él no podría sorprenderse más, parece que siempre provocaba a que el destino buscará la forma de hacerle sentir perdido.

Los hermanos, quien incluía a One, el mayor, que tenía ojos azules grisáceos, cabello castaño casi negro, cabello corto y lacio, media 1.71 cm y tenía 17 años; Two, la chica de 15 años, quien tenía los ojos azul marino, cabellos castaño claro ondulado hasta la cintura, media 1.60; Three, quien tenía 13 años, cabello castaño medio corto y ondulado, sus ojos era azul cerúleo, media 1.54; Four y Five, quienes eran gemelos, cabello castaño caoba alborotado corto, ojos azul añil, Four media 1.32 cm y Five 1.33; Six, quien era una niña de 7 años, cabello rojizo lacio hasta la barbilla, ojos azul índigo, media 1.15 cm; Seven, quien tenía 3 años, cabello negro, ojos azul cobalto, y apenas medía 95 cm; y Eight, quien era una niña de un año, tenía cabello azulado que apenas cubría su cabeza, sus ojos eran azul rey, y medía 60 cm.

Cinco chicos y tres chicas.

Haibara había sido inflexible sobre la medición de su estatura y edad, y estaba revisando la sangre de los tres mayores.

Calmándose un poco, se dio cuenta que los niños compartían características con él, sus padres y sus abuelos, y quizás lo único que le daba mucho choque, era que ninguno compartía características de Ran, lo cual le molestaba mucho, tratado se convencerse que no necesariamente eran suyos.

Lo cual se destruyó cuando los tres exámenes dieron positivo, y Haibara había salido de su choque, para burlarse de él por ser una fábrica de bebés en el futuro, claramente aprovechando la oportunidad para tratar de sacar información de su esposa futura, solo saco que Three era su ahijado, y que los chicos no querían rebelar nada, habían hecho un plan para una situación como esta, ¿Quién hacía planes para viajes a lugares pasados de dudosa procedencia?

Su único consuelo era que seguramente eran de un universo paralelo o alternativo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la evidencia sanguínea confirmada, a Shinichi no le quedó de otra para dejarlos en la mansión, ellos tomaron control total, One parecía muy apenado, tratando de controlar a sus hermanos, especialmente a Four, Five, Six y Seven, quienes parecían soltar spoiler de una vida alternativa cada vez que podían, Two y Three bloqueaban la mayoría de las veces, pero llego una vez a escuchar algo sobre Nine, él inmediatamente bloqueaba todo para no enterarse de nada.

Haibara y él preguntaron que como tratarían de llegar de nuevo a casa, y One solo respondía que Ako-chan se encargaría de todo, ellos no sabían quién era dicha persona, pero como no sabían cómo llegaron, no sabían cómo tenían que regresar. Two solo respondió que Ako-chan siempre era complicada, y que si tenía un estado de ánimo bueno, vendría por ellos, o quizás Haibara del futuro o universo paralelo, empezaría una competencia con Ako-chan para ver quien tenía la respuesta primero, Shinichi sintió que esas peleas eran comunes, y por extraña razón se imaginó dos diablesas matándose con los ojos, ¿de dónde había venido semejante imagen?

La mini científico parecía interesada por una rival, pero los chicos no soltaron más, y como dicho nombre no era conocido por ellos, tenía dos opciones, o todavía no la conocían o era una conocida de su madre, no, ninguna otra madre, él estaba interesado en Ran nada más, deben de ser de una dimensión desconocida, si eso.

Eso no quitaba, que cada mañana de diera cuenta que lo que era una grande casa sola, ahora estaba llena de risas, gritos y actividad, la mansión era usada como sala de juegos por todos los miembros nuevos, quienes se apoderaron de las habitaciones a su placer, One y Three dormían en una habitación, Two, Six y Eight tenían otra, de algún lugar las chicas habían sacado una cuna guardada en el ático, y la habían armado para que la bebé durmiera ahí, los gemelos y Seven dormían en otra habitación.

La cantidad de dinero que había desembolsado era asombroso, a pesar de que los chicos se contenían para pedir cosas, tuvo que comprar comida, ropa y cosas para el bebé, esperaba que sus padres no vieran las cuentas en cualquier momento antes de que los chicos regresaran a donde pertenecían, no quería ni imaginar las explicaciones que tendría que dar y seguramente su madre se pondría toda loca.

También, ellos se mantenían en la casa en todo momento, cuando alguien externo venia de visita, como Takagi o Satou, de pronto la casa estaba aparentemente vacía, y no había ningún ruido, no sabía si sorprenderse por su habilidad para esconderse o para esconder toda la evidencia que los delatara, juraba que había visto cosas tiradas en lugares visibles, y en menos de 2 minutos, el lugar estaba impecable.

Eran como pequeños fantasmas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después del trágico domingo, como le llama Shinichi, los ocho descendientes estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, con Haibara y el profesor Agasa, a quien casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando los vio, y parecía tener la mejor y optimista visión de un futuro con una gran familia, para el desagrado del detective; en estos momentos fungían como niñeros, debido a que Shinichi había salido de Beika para un caso, la científico solo se reía en su cabeza, los mocosos no necesitaban cuidadores, había un chico de 17 años y una chica de 15 años, que parecían bastante auto suficientes, si la forma en que cuidaban de sus hermanos menores era algún indicio, también Three, Four, Five y Six, eran muy independientes, y hacían tareas coordinadas con sencillez, incluso logro oír alguna vez una conversación muy profunda entre uno de los gemelos; ella no podía reconocer cuál de los gemelos era cual, pero Shinichi tenía una interesante habilidad para saber; con Six, hablando de métodos para destruir vasos sanguíneos con varios tipos de venenos y métodos ortodoxos, esa plática causaría para cualquier madre ir temblando de miedo a un psicólogo.

Los únicos que parecían ser más los niños normales, al menos a la edad que tenían, eran Seven y Eight, pero no dudaba que los ocho eran genios en alguna materia en particular, al menos de lado de Kudo, de la otra mitad no estaba tan segura, había intentado varias veces con un rotundo fracaso sacarles información, pero al parecer, solo soltaban lo que ellos consideraban razonable, aunque había escuchado algo sobre Nine, y estaba segura que debería ser privado.

\- Estas televisiones son tan antiguas – murmuró uno de los gemelos.

\- Aun así se ven bastante bien – dijo Six, quien estaba pasando en varios canales, hasta que llego a las noticias de la tarde, y vio en las letras que hablaban de Kid.

\- Ohh, están hablando de Kaito Kid, déjale ahí – dijo el otro gemelo.

\- Oh se me olvidaba que estaba vivo en este año – dijo Three interesado en la noticia también, One y Two se congelaron.

\- ¡Niños! – dijo con urgencia Two, quien estaba de pronto nerviosa.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó perspicaz la científico, era un desliz interesante.

\- Oh, lo que pasa es… - pero el gemelo fue interrumpido por Three, quien parecía muy avergonzado.

\- Lo que quise decir, es que nunca había visto un atraco, si eso – intentó corregir sus palabras Three, pero ya era tarde, más cuando se dio cuenta de las caras confusas de Four, Five y Six, pero rápidamente captaron la indirecta, y no dijeron nada más, y regresaron su atención a la televisión sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, Haibara solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shinichi regresó en la noche, lo último que esperaba ver en la entrada en su casa a Haibara.

\- Buenas noches Kudo – saludo ella con la voz baja.

\- ¿Paso algo? – preguntó el detective algo preocupado.

\- Tuvieron un interesante desliz hoy – respondió ella señalando su casa, dando entender quienes habían cometido el acto – he intentado espiarlos para más información, pero sin éxito, al parecer los mayores están teniendo una conversación ahora mismo en tu sala, estaba a punto de entrar para espiarlos, pero has llegado, espero que no te importe – dijo la científico, abriendo la puerta sin ningún ruido, y cuidando sus pasos, el detective estaba intrigado, así que hizo lo mismo.

Caminaron en completo silencio acercándose a las voces, eran One y Two, quienes tenían una conversación, se quedaron fuera de la habitación, solo guiándose por sus voces.

\- ¿No sería sensato decirle a nuestro padre?, Ai-neechan le va a decir – dijo Two con algo de preocupación en su voz.

\- No, podríamos hacerlo peor, sabes que padre intentara ayudarlo si sabe, después de todo, eran amigos – contestó One, también con voz preocupada.

\- Es nuestra culpa, se nos había olvidado que todavía estaba en este año, y no le dijimos a nuestros hermanos para mantenerlo en silencio – dijo ella suspirando.

\- No hay mucho que hacer, definitivamente no podemos decir nada, y no falta tanto tiempo, deja de pensar en eso y vamos a dormir – dijo el mayor, ella suspiró y se dirigieron en las escaleras para sus respectivos cuartos.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, el detective se dirigió de nuevo a la científico.

\- ¿De que estaban hablando? – preguntó un poco preocupado por la conversación.

\- Estaban viendo la televisión, cuando salió un anunció del robo que hará próximamente Kid, y a Three se le escapo que no recordaba que Kid estaba vivo en este año – dijo Haibara, el detective sintió algo frio recorrer su estómago por eso, él podía soportar oír de casarse con alguien más, escuchar sobre cosas que no había hecho, incluso sobre Nine que nadie explicaba realmente, pero el nudo que se formaba cuando escucho esa declaración fue horrible.

Al menos tenían razón esos chicos en algo, el detective no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada si sabía la situación, y ahora que estaba enterado, nadie iba a detenerlo.

Sin que sean conscientes, One y Two estaban en el pasillo de las habitaciones, aun sin entrar a las suyas, tratando de suprimir la culpa que tenían por haber mentido en su anterior plática, a sabiendas de las dos personas que los escuchaban, después de todo, habían planeado aprovecharse de la situación en cuanto se dieron cuenta que su hermano había dicho de más.

\- ¿Somos malas personas? – preguntó ella mirando el techo.

\- Quien sabe – respondió el mayor.

\- ¿Nos castigarán si esto es realmente el pasado y se enteran? – preguntó ella de nuevo.

\- Ellos lo harán – ambos rieron, porque realmente van a ser castigados cuando regresarán y esto era el pasado, si todo iba bien, su padre nunca lo olvidará.

\- Somos horribles cupidos, ¿no? – dijo ella recuperando un poco su ánimo.

\- Nah, nadie supera a las abuelas – dijo con diversión el mayor.

\- Cierto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Extraño

Era la palabra que estaba definiendo la vida de Kaito en las últimas dos semanas, primero fue el lunes de hace dos semanas y la cara realmente tenebrosa de Akako, quien parecía encontrarse algo desagradable en sus visiones, pensó por un momento que estaba dirigido contra él, pero al parecer, alguien más había logrado sacar su lado malo, también parecía bastante frustrada, por el bien de su sentido común, no se acercó a ella, y mucho menos con cada día que pasaba y su estado empeoraba.

Esperaba que esa persona nunca estuviera de frente contra la bruja.

La otra cosa que se podría considerar extraño era la presencia de su detective favorito en su reciente atraco, no lo esperaba en absoluto, después de todo, sabía que estaba ocupado con todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer para derribar a su organización, y esperaba que tomara vacaciones antes de venir a tratar de atraparlo.

Aunque el detective no parecía realmente tratando de atraparlo, más bien, vigilarlo, era difícil explicarlo, tampoco ayudo mucho que su tipo favorito de negro se presentó para tratar de agujerearlo con balas, lo cual pareció aumentar lo que traía el detective con él, tardo 10 minutos en tratar de convencer al otro chico que estaba bien, pero Kudo no parecía muy convencido, si era sincero, es como si esperara que le pasará algo y estaba preocupado por él.

No sabía si sentirse amado o alarmado.

Tampoco quitaba, que el sentido sobreprotector que había nacido en el detective, era lindo.

Si, estaba en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi en cambio estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, él esperaba poder hablar con el ladrón, no esquivar balas en el techo del lugar del atraco, ahora suponía que el ladrón estaba en una situación peligrosa, y que realmente necesitaba ayuda, no había salido herido esta vez, ¿pero la siguiente?, él no iba a permitirlo.

Mientras él divagaba en su mente en la biblioteca, los chicos estaba jugando en la sala, mientras dos de ellos estaban pensando en sus cabezas que serán castigados por mucho tiempo, odiaban su mala suerte.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? – preguntó Seven, aburrido de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- … - los mayores vieron a su hermano menor con un sudor frio, mirando disimuladamente a todos lados por intrusos.

\- Esta en la biblioteca – respondió One, pero sabía que su hermano no estaba preguntando sobre Shinichi, y le estaba mirando como si él fuese un idiota.

\- Te traerá un regalo cuando vuelva – respondió Two con su mejor sonrisa encantadora.

\- … - ahora miraba con aburrimiento, pero los ignoro y volvió a su juego.

Si, el karma era horrible.

Continuara…


	2. Parte II

_Título: El ocho es el número de la suerte_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: CRACK, del bueno, se me ocurrió y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, referencias al MPREG, ciencia vs magia, niños en la casa, molestando a los adultos, la organización de negro está acabada y Shinichi regresó a ser normal, así, me olvidaba de los viajes en el tiempo, pero sería mucho spoiler._

 _Nota: Se supone que debería estar haciendo un fic que me pidieron, pero me he retrasado un poco, espero que esa persona me perdone por retrasarlo tanto tiempo._

 _Resumen: Despues de su travesía como Conan, Shinichi espera tener un poco de paz, y es cuando 8 pequeños problemas vienen a visitarlo. Pre-Kaishin, Crack, Travel time. Two-shot._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EL OCHO ES EL NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE**

 **PARTE II**

Una semana después, la cosa más horrible que había imaginado Shinichi, lo que nunca quiso que pasará, el horror de su vida, estaba en la puerta de su casa, con las maletas en mano, y con los ojos brillosos, llenos de malas intenciones, el detective trago saliva, tratando de pensar en algunas excusas decentes… nada vino a su mente.

\- ¡Hola Shin-chan! – rugió su madre, dejando sus pertenencias tiradas en la entrada, y tragándolo en un abrazo asfixiante, su padre solo le sonrió dejándolo a su suerte, traidor.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían? – preguntó tratando de salir de los brazos de su madre, tratando de pensar, realmente lo intento.

\- ¿No podemos visitarte de sorpresa? – preguntó su madre con gran humor, pero también con mirada cómplice, así que el detective sospechaba, que habían revisado los estados de cuenta, y ahora querían descubrir el porqué, Shinichi solo hizo una mueca.

\- Ya sabes cómo es tú mamá – dijo Yusaku, quien había cerrado la puerta principal, tomando sus maletas, y viendo disimuladamente a los alrededores, él mayor no lo estaba admitiendo, pero también estaba curioso.

\- Así que, ¿Dónde está ese bebé? – pregunto su madre con los ojos brillosos, encajando sus manos en los hombros, y diciéndole con su actitud, que lo quería, ahora.

Al detective no le quedó otra manera, no había forma de ocultar esta información por mucho tiempo, aunque no había presencia de los chicos, por el momento, empezó a contar su historia, media hora después, su madre tenía una sonrisa escalofriante, tratando de meter las manos en sus nietos del futuro, y Yusaku parecía muy interesado en conocerlos.

\- Ocho, Shin-chan, eso es un número impresionante – dijo ella, seguramente pensando en todas las tiendas que podía visitar, todos la ropa que podía comprar, hizo una mueca por el futuro triste que estaba viendo a corto plazo.

\- Hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están? – preguntó con curiosidad el Kudo mayor, en todo el tiempo que habían estado en la explicación, no había oído ningún ruido extraño, si no supiera que alguien estaba en la casa, él no sospecharía nada.

\- Deben estar escondidos, suelen hacerlo cuando tengo visitas – dijo el detective, dirigiéndose a la escalera - ¡Pueden bajar, solo son mis padres! – gritó, esperando la respuesta, en poco tiempo, un par de zapatos se escucharon, y luego los gemelos asomaron sus cabezas por la pared cercana a las escaleras.

\- Mira Yusaku, ¡Son gemelos! – chilló Yukiko feliz, quien estaba viendo a los gemelos con brillos en los ojos.

Four y Five miraron el suelo, comprobando el entorno, y luego desaparecieron de la pared un breve momento, y luego la avalancha de los gemelos, Six y Seven bajaban las escaleras emocionados.

\- ¡Es la abuela Yukiko y el abuelo Yusaku! – chillaron emocionados.

\- Llámenme Yukiko-neechan – rápidamente corrigió a los niños que se amontonaron a sus piernas, pero recibió la mirada confundida de todos.

\- No van a hacer caso en eso – dijo Three rápidamente, mientras bajaba la escalera junto One, Two y Eight, que era cargada por su hermana, y se detuvieron a un lado de su padre.

\- Ohh, todos se parecen a Shin-chan – volvió a decir, cuando vio a todos los integrantes, y Two tenía su cabello, eran tan surrealista, pero encantador, pero regreso de vuelta a lo dicho por Three - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó curiosa, no le gustaba que le dieran más edad de la que no aparentaba.

\- No podemos decirte – dijo la chica Two apenada.

\- Realmente no podemos – volvió a decir One, con una mirada lejana, recordando cosas desagradables al parecer, porque tuvo un escalofrió.

Shinichi miró a Three, quien le susurró para que él solo oyera.

\- Es una apuesta entre nuestras abuelas – confesó con voz baja, el detective decidió que sí, que era mejor que no lo dijeran.

\- Eh, bueno no importa, ahora que estamos aquí, me gustaría conocerlos a todos, y tener actividades de unión – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza en turnos, de los cuatro niños a sus piernas.

\- El amor no se gana con dinero – dijo Four mirando inocentemente.

\- Podría ser peligroso ir a la calle – dijo Six cabeceando con duda.

\- La ropa de papá está bien – dijo Five imitando a su gemelo.

\- ¿Vamos a ser secuestrados de nuevo? – preguntó inocentemente Seven.

\- ¿Cómo vas a explicar nuestra existencia? – preguntó Three.

Hubo un momento de duda…

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó un poco confundida por las opiniones de los chicos, pero recupero el habla de inmediato – salir al centro comercial es una buena actividad, por lo que he oído, no han salido de esta casa, y solo han ido a la casa del profesor Agasa, deben estar un poco aburridos, y solo tenemos que decir que son parientes de Conan que vienen de visita para conocer Japón – dijo rápidamente.

\- Me gusta cómo piensa la abuela, aunque no sepa quién es Conan – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, al parecer estaban más aburridos de lo que parecían.

\- Pero es peligroso, tenemos un 45% de encontrar un cadáver, 30% de un accidente con heridos, 20% de secuestro y solo 5% de buena suerte para que no pase nada, recuerden que… - empezó a decir Six, pero fue censurada antes de completar.

\- Six tiene razón – dijo rápidamente One, tratando de evitar que se sonara forzado, pero fracaso, Yukiko y Yusaku se dieron cuenta, ¿iba a decir algo referente a su madre?

\- Es cierto, no hemos salido de la casa, nuestra suerte no es tan buena – dijo Two pensando en las consecuencias.

\- No me digan que… ¿son imán cadáver? – preguntó con curiosidad Shinichi, en todo ese tiempo, nunca se lo había preguntado.

\- One es imán cadáver – dijeron los gemelos, señalando a su hermano mayor.

\- Two es imán de accidentes, Three tiene buena suerte, Four es imán de cavares también, Five es imán de secuestros, y Six es imán de heridos, Seven y Eight son neutros por el momento, pero esperemos que tengan buena suerte en el futuro – dijo suspirando el mayor.

El matrimonio Kudo se vio de reojo, al parecer su futura cuñada tenía buena suerte, maravilloso.

\- No importa, salgamos, podemos lidiar con eso – dijo emocionada Yukiko.

Los hermanos mayores se vieron pero se resignaron, que nadie diga que no le advirtieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La familia Kudo siempre ha llamado la atención en la calle, después de todo era un famoso escritor, una actriz famosa, aunque retirada, aun causaba sensación, y un detective de homicidios famoso, sin embargo, quizás la mayor razón de su atracción hoy en día, eran todas las personas que acompañaban al trio, varios dependientes de tiendas se regocijaron cuando los vieron, después de todo, la matriarca siempre compraba mucho en sus tiendas, con la cantidad de personas, estaban viendo ganancias en el futuro próximo.

Primero fueron las chicas, quienes no parecían exactamente en contra de la idea de probarse la tienda para comprar algo, más bien...

\- Este abrigo, esta camisa, esta falda, este vestido… - decía Two acumulando poca ropa, solo la veía por unos segundos, y sabía si le quedaba o no.

\- ¿Pero porque no te la pruebas? – preguntó Yukiko curiosa.

\- Es innecesario, sé que me queda y no – dijo rápidamente Two, ante la mirada de Yukiko.

Los gemelos ayudaban a Six, tomando ropa de todos lados.

\- Rojo – dijo Four mostrando un abrigo de dicho color.

\- Café – contesto Five con un suéter del color dicho.

\- ¡Blanco! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras iban por dicha prenda.

\- ¿Por qué no te los pruebas? – trató de decir Yukiko, tomando el suéter y el abrigo que los gemelos habían dejado tirados al lado de Six.

\- No me gusta cambiarme en lugares públicos – dijo con vergüenza la niña.

\- Esta cerrado – intentó de nuevo Yukiko.

\- Nadie lo asegura, leí alguna vez que hay pervertidos que usan cámaras… - y empezó a decir un reportaje que había leído en algún punto de su vida, Yukiko trato de decir que entendía, pero no logró callarla.

Al mismo tiempo, Three y One buscaban ropa para niñas de un año, que fuera fácilmente lavable, cómoda y que Eight aprobará, era muy exigente a su corta edad, y cualquier ropa que no le gustaba la tiraba al piso, especialmente varios conjuntos que Yukiko trató de hacerle probar.

Shinichi y Yusaku miraban el pequeño caos emergido, Yusaku de cierta manera miraba divertido, mientras Shinichi miraba con satisfacción, en su mente estaba decidiendo que su madre se lo merecía totalmente.

Cuando fue el turno de los hombres, One estaba encerrado en el probador, Three escogía ropa de la misma manera que Two, los gemelos les gustaba probarse la ropa en medio del pasillo, y Seven era la única muñeca lo suficientemente indefenso, para permitir que su abuela lo vistiera, pero sospechosamente la ropa que estaba en la pila para él, desaparecía poco a poco, olvidaba en algún lugar.

Al terminar, Yukiko estaba más cansada de lo que parecía, y la ropa comprada no era tanta, estaban esperando decidir dónde comer.

\- ¿Cómo les compran ropa? – preguntó con curiosidad Yusaku a los mayores, porque definitivamente tuvieron que haber sido botados en algún momento de las tiendas.

\- Vamos solo papá y uno de nosotros – dijo One cargando con las bolsas de todos.

\- o internet – dijo Two con Eight en brazos.

\- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Six? – preguntó con curiosidad Three, quien estaba mirando a todos lados, y tomaba de la mano a Seven.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

\- De todas las cosas, solo era 20% - dijo alarmado One, quien cerca de una banca dejo todas las bolsas.

\- Tenemos que buscarla – dijo Two también alarmada.

\- ¿Secuestro? – preguntó preocupado Shinichi, recordando los raros porcentajes antes dichos por exactamente la misma persona que estaba desaparecida.

\- Si, entonces, Two, te quedas con la abuela, Four, Five, Seven y Eight también, mientras One, papá, el abuelo y yo la buscamos – dijo rápidamente Three, mientras entregaba la mano del menor a su abuela.

\- Bien, vayan rápido – dijo su hermana mayor con preocupación, pero tratando de calmarse.

Los cuatro, se dirigieron rápidamente con el lugar de donde venían, para buscar pistas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six estaba asustada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la secuestren, para que fin, no sabía, pero el tipo no parecía muy cuerdo, había actuado bastante rápido en cuanto le tapó la boca y la sujeto con el otro brazo, ¿es que nadie le había visto?, y ahora estaban en la calle directo a la zona de estacionamiento, escondiéndose de la poca gente que se veia.

Intentó calmarse, y recordar el manual que le había dado su padre para estas situaciones, ¿Qué era?, oh si, usar el reloj que estaba en su muñeca o la alarma en su collar, que todos sus hermanos tenían, menos Seven y Eight.

¿Cómo se activaba el reloj?

Con la poca libertad de manos que tenía, trato de poner en funcionamiento el reloj, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando, el secuestrador se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, y trato de quitarle el reloj, pero instantáneamente dio un grito doloroso, y la soltó, aprovecho y salió corriendo.

¿Dónde estaba su papá?

\- ¡Papá!

Intentó calmarse, pero las lágrimas borraban su visión, y la gente no parecía muy preocupada por su presencia, hasta que vio a su papá y… ¿Ran-neechan?, oh, bueno, era papá, estaría a salvo, pero el hombre malo la volvió a tomar de la cintura a pocos metros de su padre.

\- Lo lamento, ha estado haciendo berrinche porque no le compre un juguete – dijo el desconocido, pero su papá lo miro sospechoso.

\- ¿Es así? – su papá preguntó acercándose, preguntándole a ella.

\- ¡No!, ¡Me quiere llevar! ¡Sálvame! – gritó, el hombre que la sujetaba se tensó.

\- Ella solo está de berrinche – dijo de nuevo el hombre, claramente buscando una salida.

\- A mí me parece que no – dijo, sin saber cómo, pronto una nube cubrió su vista, y ahora se encontraba en otros brazos.

Cuando se aclaró la visión, estaba en los brazos de su papá, pero estaba segura que Shinichi no usaba bombas de humo… oh, oh.

\- ¡Tú! – gritó el hombre, pero claramente decidiendo que no vale la pena, e intento correr, pero algo alargado le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, su padre y ella miraron hacia la dirección de donde vino, y se encontraron con One, quien había lanzado… ¿un cepillo para ventanas?, quien venía acompañado de Three, su padre y su abuelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó mirando al hombre que la cargaba con cautela.

\- Si, él me salvo – dije rápidamente Six, tratando de limpiar sus mejillas, más calmada, y recibió como los brazos que la estaban sosteniéndola fueron un poco rígidos.

\- Oh, gracias por salvar a nuestra hermana, este hombre se la llevó en un descuido nuestro – dijo One, quien ofreció sus brazos para consolarla, ella fue dejada en libertad, y corrió a su hermano rápidamente, quien la cargo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, era un hombre sospechoso después de todo – dijo el hombre que salvo a la chica.

\- Muchas gracias de todas maneras, mi padre ha llamado a la policía – dijo Shinichi, quien había llegado a su lado, quedando un poco sorprendido de cómo se veía la otra persona, muy parecido a él en realidad. – Soy Shinichi Kudo, has salvado a uno de mis primos – dijo rápidamente.

\- Oh, soy Kaito Kuroba, y no es nada realmente – se presentó de nuevo.

\- Soy Aoko Nakamori, espero que ella no quede traumatizada – habló de repente la chica que acompañaba al salvador.

\- Oh, sí, no se preocupen de esto, lo trataremos – contestó el detective, quien había sido sorprendido por la chica, estaba tan concentrado en Kuroba, que no se había percatado de ella.

One, Three y Six miraban al par con calma, esperando a que la policía llegue para arrestar al hombre inconsciente, quien había quedado al cuidado de Yusaku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi no podía creerlo, después del susto que significo la desaparición de Six, y haberla buscado en el centro comercial, One sugirió el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a dicha zona, se encontró con Six siendo cargada con alguien que pensó era el culpable en primera instancia, sin embargo, One tomó de un intendente del centro comercial, un cepillo para ventana, quitó el palo, y con una precisión mortal, le dio al otro hombre que estaba frente al que pensó era él sospechoso.

Monstruosamente eficaz.

Y se dio cuenta, que los hermanos conocían a esta persona, trataron de no demostrarlo, pero, ¿Cómo es posible que One sabía quién era el culpable en el primer vistazo?, solo era posible si conocía a la otra persona, así que esta persona era conocido suyo, y contaba con alto nivel de confianza, una persona que se parecía a él, aunque fuera posible que fuera confundido con él, no era posible, ya que Shinichi estaba al lado de One, y cabe destacar que conocía a alguien sé que parecía a él sin mascara.

Bien, no estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de todas maneras, y ahora con su nombre, que tenía que ser real, debido a que estaba con la hija del inspector Nakamori, podía investigar si sus sospechas eran ciertas después.

Aunque estaba más preocupado en arrestar al hombre que secuestro, quien parecía tener al menos un poco de práctica, los chicos había ido a reunirse con su madre y sus hermanos, dejándolo a él y su padre solos con la policía.

Cuando terminó, solo quería ir a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito no sabía cómo sentirse, de todas las formas que pensó que se reuniría con el detective de forma civil, rescatando a una prima de él, de un pervertido, cuando sabía que no tenía parientes cercanos, no era una forma que había pensado, aunque… la duda más rara era, la pequeña lo había confundido con Shinichi, era obvio, pero no lo llamaba primo, era papá.

¿Por qué una niña pequeña lo llamaba papá?, sabía a ciencia cierta, que Shinichi no tenía hijos, había dos individuos más, que se llamaron sus hermanos, peros sus edades eran superiores… y los tres se parecían a él, aunque, el pelo de la niña le recordaba a alguien…

Ahora estaba intrigado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, los hermanos mayores estaban en un escondite predilecto, donde solían irse cuando llegaban visitas, habían dejado a sus hermanos dormidos, y ahora tenía una reunión de emergencia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Two con cansancio, el susto que sufrió le había agotado mucho.

\- Si, padre sospecha – murmuró One.

\- Ambos lo hacen, aunque de situaciones diferentes – dijo Two, ambos fruncieron los ceños.

\- Debemos hablar con Ako-chan – dijo One.

\- No me gusta – dijo Two.

\- No hay mucha opción, tenemos que regresar, vamos a cometer un error pronto, y esta vez podría ser peligroso – dijo One, su hermana sabía que tenía razón, así que se resignó.

\- Bien, iré mañana, solo cúbreme – fue lo último que se dijo, antes de volver a sus recamaras y dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esto ocurría en el pasado, en un cuarto, había cuatro personas esperando una solución a un problema de 8 personas que faltaban.

\- Parece que es hora de que vuelvan – murmuró una voz de mujer con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Tenias la solución todo este tiempo y no lo estabas usando? – dijo otra voz masculina preocupada.

\- Cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé – dijo otra muy parecida a la del hombre con voz resignada.

\- La bruja solo quería lucirse – dijo alguien más hastiada.

\- Solo alguien está enojada porque su amada ciencia le ha fallado – resopló divertida.

\- Cállate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Two se preparó para enfrentar a Ako-chan, mejor conocida como Akako Koizumi, quien se supone que tenía que evitar, pero One tenía razón, ellos debían volver, aprovechándose que los estudiantes universitarios no llevaban uniforme, se dirigió a buscar a la bruja de cabello rojizo, no tardo demasiado, en realidad parecía que la estaba esperando.

Oh si, que veía el futuro.

\- ¿Así que eras tú? – claramente irritada, Two tragó saliva. – Había una perturbación extraña de tu procedencia, y has estado evitando mis dones desde tu llegada – respondió acusándola.

\- El pasado busca una respuesta, el futuro da una pista, la felicidad es posible, solo debes de soltarlo – fue lo que dijo Two inmediatamente, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.

\- Tú, me conoces – dijo impresionada Akako, quien empezó reírse, Two suspiró, esas palabras habían sido dichas por Ako-chan antes cuando estaban en su casa verdadera, y diez minutos después estaban enfrente de un padre joven.

\- Si, me preguntaba si podrías regresarnos, es peligroso permanecer aquí – preguntó esperanzada, pero recibió el ceño fruncido de la bruja, cuando se recuperó.

\- No era mi intención traerte en realidad cuando hice aquel hechizo, aunque posiblemente no es necesario que yo haga algo, no la yo de este tiempo de todas maneras – respondió tranquilamente.

\- Esta bien – Two suspiró, así que al parecer Akako había hecho un hechizo para pedir algo, y ellos habían sido llevados al pasado, pero la respuesta, que había sido entregado por la Ako-chan del futuro, ya había sido entregada por ella, así que era posible que ahora pudieran regresar… ¿no podía hacerlo menos complicado?, jamás entendería a Ako-chan, que bueno que no era su madrina, se compadecía de Six.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresó a casa, abuela Yukiko estaba jugando con Eight, cuando encontró a One, solo suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Todo este tiempo solo era para entregar un mensaje – dijo Two con cansancio.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó impresionado.

\- Sí – dijo con mal humor.

\- ¿Debemos planear nuestra ida? – preguntó de nuevo One.

\- Al parecer una vez entregado el mensaje, por fin Ako-chan vendrá por nosotros – dijo ella con un puchero.

\- Ai-neechan estará muy enojada – respondió One, y ambos tuvieron escalofríos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shinichi regresó a su casa, después de un arduo día en la universidad, y resolver un caso de camino, se encontró con la escena más surrealista de su vida, Yusaku estaba leyendo un libro a los gemelos y Seven, mientras Yukiko peinaba a Six, One estaba haciendo una cuantas notas, y Two cargaba a Eight mientras platicaba con su abuela de algún asunto.

Era extrañamente enternecedor, en esas cuatro semanas que habían estado con él, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba, hasta que la escena domestica que lo recibió hoy le había hecho pensar en el futuro.

¿Qué importaba sino era Ran?

Veinte años en el futuro fue lo que dijo One, el mayor tenía 17 años en veinte años, en poco más de tres años iba a nacer él, 2019, 2021, 2023, 2026, 2029, 2033 y 2035.

\- ¡Papá llegó! – salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Six y Seven corrieron a sus piernas.

Shinichi no debía acostumbrarse a esto, porque ellos debían volver de dónde venían en cualquier momento, pero nada podía hacer que lo evitará.

Todo terminó cuando una voz los llamó.

\- Chicos, es hora de volver a casa - la voz claramente femenina los tomo por sorpresa, Shinichi estaba a punto de tomar acción, pero…

\- ¡Madrina! – grito Six emocionado yendo a la dirección donde estaba una mujer, con un velo negro cubriendo sus ojos, y dejando solo su barbilla visible, su ropa era un poco extraña, ¿eran serpientes doradas en sus hombros?, ¿esa cosa de al lado era un agujero negro?.

\- ¡Ako-chan! – dijo Three también acercándose a ella, claramente aliviado.

Si, era un agujero negro en la entrada de sala.

\- He venido por ustedes, sus padres han estado muy preocupados – dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de Six.

Shinichi trató de no sentirse un poco desilusionado, pero también estaba aliviado.

\- Despídanse, y crucen, sus padres los están esperando – dijo la mujer por última vez y desapareció en el agujero negro.

Inmediatamente Six fue corriendo a las piernas del detective, alzando sus brazos para llamar su atención, Shinichi concedió el abrazó.

\- Nos vemos – dijo con rapidez, y cruzo el portal.

Los gemelos Four y Five también fueron a abrazarlo, dando besos en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo.

\- Hasta luego papá – dijeron ambos, mientras también cruzaban.

Three se acercó con Seven, pidiendo abrazos también.

\- Por favor, no escojas ningún nombre que te de Ai-neechan para mí, hasta luego – fue lo que dijo rápidamente Three mientras se iba con Seven, y cruzaban el portal.

\- Gracias por cuidarnos – dijo One, también despidiéndose de él, junto a Two y Eight, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar, Two se detuvo.

\- Cruza, tengo algo que hacer – dijo ella.

\- Pero… - trató de decir One, pero solo tomo a Eight y la dejo ser cruzando el portal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yukiko, tratando de calmar su angustia al verlos irse, se había encariñado con ellos mucho en ese poco tiempo.

\- Papá, tienes a la ciencia, y tienes a la magia, así que cásate con la persona que ames, ¿entiendes? – dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo confundido.

\- Te amamos, así que no hagas locuras, ¿ok? – dijo ella, le sonrió por última vez dirigiéndose al agujero.

\- El número ocho será el número de la suerte de Shinichi, no te preocupes – dijo Yukiko, refiriéndose a ellos, Two sintió a sabiendas.

\- En realidad el número de la suerte de papá es el nueve – dijo Two antes de desaparecer en el agujero, el cual se cerró, dejando nada de su presencia.

\- Espera un momento, ¿nueve? – preguntó confundido Shinichi.

\- Shinichi travieso – murmuró Yukiko divertida, después de todo, aun podía verlos de nuevo, en el futuro, no había necesidad de ponerse triste, ¿tenía que preparar algunas cosas?, si, es hora de prepararse.

Shinichi trato de concentrarse en la nueva cifra, ahora Nine tenía sentido.

2019, 2021, 2023, 2026, 2029, 2033, 2035 y 2036/7.

Bien, aún tenía tiempo, primero tenía que resolver lo de Kaito Kid, y después vendría lo demás.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La historia tendrá un bonus, espérenlo._


	3. Bonus

_Título: El ocho es el número de la suerte_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias del Bonus: CRACK, del bueno, MPREG, ciencia vs magia, creación de colección de manuales, atracción de cadáveres, niños en la casa, las mujeres dan miedo y azúcar._

 _Nota: En este Bonus son todas aquellas partes que no podía incluir en el two-shot, pero explican la mayoría de las cosas, son pequeños drabbles, que muestran el futuro de nuestros chicos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EL (** **OCHO)** **NUEVE ES EL NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE**

 **BONUS**

 **1.- Shinichi Kudo y Kaito Kuroba se enamoraron**

Shinichi no había podido olvidar todo el asunto de Kid estar muerto, y asistía a cada robo como un religioso, pero también, era difícil concentrarse en Kid, cuando Kaito estaba cerca, después de su encuentro en el centro comercial, encontrarse con él era particularmente fácil, no sabía que tenían tantos conocidos entre sí, y que si no se habían encontrado antes puede deberse a la suerte.

Esa es la opinión de Kaito sin embargo.

Le había confrontado por Kid, sabía que este chico, quien ayudo a Six, era conocido para él, pero no adjunto las piezas hasta que prácticamente tuvo que tirarlo al piso, y medio desnudarlo para descubrir si estaba herido o no, y alguien debería cubrir lunares de mejor forma, especialmente si eran distintivos.

La plática que siguió fue entre silencios incomodos, y apoyo moral.

Shinichi sintió su corazón alegarse al saber que Kaito nunca estará solo de nuevo. Y al parecer Kaito también estaba feliz de no cargar todo por sí mismo de aquí en adelante.

 **2.- Porque el mundo cree que Kid murió**

Debido a que Shinichi era un paranoico con su bienestar, incluso después de descubrir porque hacia lo que hacía, Kaito había tratado de seguir el concepto de seguridad de Shinichi, dos rastreadores, radio en dos vías, planes de seguridad.

Sabía que Shinichi estaba preocupado por su bienestar, pero esta era una exageración.

Hasta que casi mata del susto a dicho detective.

Fue una trampa bastante elaborada para los estándares de Snake, y si no fuera porque tenía la gema cubriendo su corazón, bien podría estar muerto ahora mismo, también tuvo que influir los 50 metros de caída libre, que se salvó por el árbol con ramas esponjosas y resistentes, y después el rio de estaba debajo de él con corriente rápida, miles de espectadores lo vieron.

Tenía un brazo roto al final, pero estaba vivo, sin embargo, Shinichi había exigido, si, exigido, que nunca lo intentará de nuevo, que el mundo creyera que estaba muerto, y que nunca buscará de nuevo esa joya, Kaito solo suspiró, Shinichi tenía suerte que la joya de esa vez, era Pandora, y ya no necesitaba buscarla.

Después de meses sin aparecer de nuevo, se le dio por muerto por la prensa.

 **3.- La bruja conoce a la demonio**

Akako Koizumi, después de conocer la respuesta de su futuro, y debatir por mucho tiempo por la frase "solo debes soltarlo", se dio cuenta que se refería a su obsesión con Kaito Kuroba, estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, pero al final, estaba curiosa por conocer el futuro.

Así que lo dejo ir.

Justo a tiempo cabe resaltar, el mago fue monopolizado por un detective, y a pesar de que hubo cierta resistencia, el mago y ella se habían convertido en una clase de amigos, aún tenía un poco de recelo a ella, pero al parecer había visto sus intenciones, porque no la trataba con fría indiferencia.

Y tenía razón, su relación mejoró mucho, incluso recibía invitaciones de navidad, no es que fuera creyente de la navidad, pero era muy cálido cuando sabía que había gente que pensaba en ella.

Fue hasta que conoció a su archirrival, la loca de la ciencia, fue en la boda del par de idiotas, ella con su baja estatura, y su pose de sabelotodo, era irritante, y había ofendido a su magia, la muy…

Para demostrar que estaba equivocada y que la magia era superior, le dio un hechizo para hacerla tener puntos rojos en la piel por semanas... y luego ella contrataco haciendo que sus manos no coordinaran bien, y desde entonces empezaron sus peleas.

Sin embargo, había gente que creía que eran amigas, que tontería.

 **4.- La travesía de One**

Era 2019, y Shinichi estaba un poco preocupado, había estado pensando en una solución para justificar los hijos que vio, posiblemente tendrían que buscar a una sustituta, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron eliminados en su mente, cuando sintió la necesidad de vomitar, otra vez.

\- Sabes, deberías ir a un médico – dijo su esposo con cariño.

\- No me gustan – contestó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

\- Tienes a alguien que puede ser un sustituto perfectamente – el detective hizo una mueca, sabiendo que se refería a la mini científico.

Esa misma tarde fue con ella para decirle de sus síntomas, y ella lo miró por un largo tiempo.

\- Dame una muestra se sangre – pidió de inmediato, una hora después, podría ver a la científico gruñir en voz baja – maldita sea, esa bruja me ha ganado.

\- ¿Haibara? – preguntó con cautela.

\- Felicidades, estas esperando a One – dijo contundentemente, y antes de desmayarse, Haibara, así no se dan las noticas, recordó que Two había dicho algo de magia y ciencia.

Nueve meses después, nació el primogénito de la familia Kudo-Kuroba,

Su nombre es Kazuki que significa "El más brillante".

 **5.- La apuesta de las abuelas**

El encuentro de Chikage Kuroba y Yukiko Kudo, era la unión mortal del azúcar en niveles nuevos, ambas adoraron al milagro que les dio su nieto, en el caso de Yukiko, ella ya estaba esperando a sus otros nietos con ilusiones, cuando Kazuki cumplió un año, ella intento que le llamará Nee-chan, fallando miserablemente, al parecer Chikage, ya le había enseñado a usar la palabra Abuela, y el niño la identificaba como tal.

Ella aún era joven y hermosa, podía ser llamada nee-chan, pero Chikage solo se burló.

\- Nunca lo harán – dijo la ex ladrona.

\- Claro que lo harán, dame más tiempo – dice Yukiko con decisión, Yusaku sabiamente había dejado a ambas mujeres a su suerte.

\- Estaré esperando eso – dijo Chikage cruzando los brazos.

\- Si lo dice, alguno de ellos, harás lo que yo diga – dijo cruzando los brazos también.

\- Eso está bien – dijo de nuevo Chikage.

Desde entonces empezó la tradición de llamar abuela, a las dos mujeres, hasta el fin del mundo, el trabajo de Kazuki era duro.

 **6.- La travesía de Two**

Cuando llego el 2021, los nervios de Shinichi estaban al tope, no es que no quisiera hijos, pero a veces es traumante, fue como un golpe al hígado sin advertencia alguna.

Pero alguien debió escucharlo, porque ahora el que esperaba a Two no era él, sino Kaito, mirando la cara triunfante de Haibara, sabía quién era la culpable, con esto se dio cuenta que prácticamente iban a estar jugando ruleta rusa para ver quien tenía un niño o no.

Era reconfortante de cierta manera.

Después del fiasco de Kazuki, después de todo, ¿Cómo iban a comprobar que el niño era legal?, ¿y que eran sus hijos?, fue un dolor para sacar la documentación de Kazuki, pero sus padres lo habían logrado, y todo el mundo fuera de la familia pensaba que el niño provenía de una madre sustituta guardando su identidad, al menos estaban preparados para Two.

Varios meses después, la segunda hija de la familia nació.

Su nombre es Rina, que significa "Lógica e inteligente".

 **7.- La creación de manuales**

Cuando su segunda hija nació, Kaito se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo preparado para educar, también puede que ya estaba temiendo las preguntas incomodas, así que siguiendo su instinto de crear pequeñas guías, empezó a trabajar en manuales fáciles de entender, para adultos y niños, pregunto a expertos sobre los temas frecuentes y necesarios, mejoró su dibujo, he hizo mucha investigación.

Al final, había creado en una sola producción 45 manuales de pocas hojas, dibujos pseudo-gráficos y fáciles de entender.

Cuando se los enseño a Shinichi, este solo los vio con cariño e incredulidad.

¿Qué?, manuales de; ¿qué hacer en caso de encontrar un cadáver?, ¿cómo reaccionar a un herido?, ¿qué hacer en hechizos de magia vudú?, y ¿qué esperar si viajar a un mundo alternativo?, son totalmente necesarios en su familia.

 **8.- La travesía de Three**

Era 2023, y ambos estaban nerviosos, las risas diabólicas de Haibara lo decían todo, no hubo síntomas claros, pero Kaito estaba sospechando que ambos estaban sufriendo síntomas por puro estrés.

En primavera se comprobó, quien estaba esperando ahora era Kaito, de nuevo, él solo había reaccionado con, "necesito hacer más manuales".

\- Estamos hablando de mi ahijado, vamos a charlar sobre nombres – dijo Haibara.

\- … - Shinichi se encogió, ya había recibido la súplica de Three que no escogiera ningún nombre de su madrina, y tenía razón.

Cuando el tercer hijo de la familia nació, fue una lluvia de estrellas.

Su nombre es Sora, y significa "Cielo".

 **9.- Papá, hay un cadáver I**

Era una tarde tranquila, Shinichi se encontraba en la estación de policía para entregar el papeleo de los casos que en esa semana tuvo que resolver, justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, su teléfono celular sonó, atrayendo su atención.

\- ¡Papá, hay un cadáver! – fue lo primero que escucho cuando acepto la llamada, confundido, miró el identificador de llamadas, y era Kazuki.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó un poco preocupado, llamando la atención del Inspector Megure.

\- Es una heladería, la nueva, que se encuentra al lado del cine grande del centro de Beika, mis compañeros y yo venimos un rato, pero hay una persona que se mira… eh, ¿muerto? – la última cosa la dijo con duda.

\- Esta bien, estoy en la estación de policía ahora, iré con el inspector Megure, por favor sigue el manual, ¿qué hacer en caso de encontrar un cadáver? – dijo rápidamente, mientras anotaba la dirección del lugar, y los oficiales estaban preparando sus herramientas, al mismo tiempo que miraban con cierta… ¿confusión?, ¿compasión?, ¿incredulidad?

\- Bien, nadie sale, nadie toca nada, yo puedo hacer eso, te veo pronto – y con esto colgó.

\- ¿Manual? – preguntó el inspector Megure confundido.

\- Son muy útiles - se justificó Shinichi, mientras iban a la escena del crimen.

 **10.- La travesía de Four y Five**

Shinichi sabía que su suerte era mala, él estaba teniendo a los gemelos, iba a engordar el doble.

\- No te preocupes por eso, siempre serás hermoso – fue la respuesta de Kaito, quien parecía compartir su pena, y le consolaba, después de todo, podrían ser la única pareja que sabía cómo se siente la otra en estos casos, y era reconfortante.

\- Estábamos tan ocupados evitando a Haibara que me descuide de Akako – dijo Shinichi con resignación.

\- Si – a pesar de sus quejas, Shinichi y Kaito eran felices, gracias a Haibara y Akako ellos estaban teniendo una familia, aunque les hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera hecho una competencia.

Cuando los gemelos nacieron, Shinichi resolvió un asesinato en el hospital drogado hasta el tope.

El nombre del mayor es Hayato, que significa "halcón".

El nombre del menor es Yamato, que significa "calma total".

 **11.- La travesía de Six**

El caso de Six fue especial, en el 2029 fue un año ajetreado, y a pesar de que tenían precauciones en los años, después de todo Shinichi le había contado de sus visitantes a Kaito, y este lo había tomado muy bien, después conoció a Akako y se dio cuenta de porqué.

Ese año fue un tiempo ajetreado, porque algún loco por azares del destino, había tomado como afrenta personal, que Shinichi estuviera vivo, y estaba dispuesto a matarlo, incluido a toda su familia, lo peor de todo, es que era inteligente y escurridizo, por el bien de su esposo e hijos, había tomado toda la ayuda que pudo conseguir, incluido Hattori, Hakuba, y medio sector policiaco.

Sin embargo, todas sus precauciones fueron rotas, cuando intentó matar a Kaito, el mago se defendió, y fue por eso que por fin pudieron atraparlo, pero también el mago había salido herido, y lo peor de todo, es que estaba esperando a su sexta hija.

Tuvo que nacer prematura, pero al final salió adelante, y cuando fue luna llena, los médicos aseguraban su futuro y muchos años más.

Su nombre es Mizuki, que significa "bella luna".

 **12.- Papá, hay un cadáver… no espera, aun respira**

Trabajar en su estudio era una actividad que solía hacer cuando se encontraba en casa, solía recibir llamados para resolver crímenes de la policía, así que normalmente espera llamadas de ellos, esta vez, sin embargo, cuando contesto la llamada.

\- ¡Papá, hay un cadáver! – chilló con miedo la voz, miro de inmediato el identificador y era Rina, ¿pero porque?, ella no atraía cadáveres, justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, ella respondió con alivio - … no espera, aun respira, no me había dado cuenta – dijo ella aliviada.

\- ¿Rina? – preguntó para confirmar.

\- Lo siento papá, este sujeto empujo a la chica contra un coche, y fue, bastante aparatoso, pero sigue viva, le he dado una patada para noquearlo, quien la empujo, me refiero, ¿pero qué hago? – preguntó una vez más nerviosa.

\- Sigue los manuales, ¿Qué hacer en caso de accidentes?, ¿Qué hacer en caso de heridos? y ¿Cómo inmovilizar sospechosos?, así que, ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Shinichi, preparándose para salir.

\- Bien, llamó a la ambulancia, a la policía, estabilizo si puedo a la persona herida y uso cinta 100% confiable, sí, creo que puedo hacerlo, me encuentro de la entrada de la tienda de ropa que es mi favorita – y con eso colgó.

 **13.- La travesía de Seven**

Debido a la lesión de Kaito años antes, Shinichi se había comprometido así mismo en tener los últimos tres, le dijo a Akako y Haibara que se detuvieran, al menos en ese sentido, su séptimo hijo fue el más planeado de todos sus hijos. Esta vez, por su miedo, eligieron esconderse desde que se enteraron.

Normalmente se escondían cuando empezaba a verse el bulto en su abdomen, pero la familia había elegido esconderse desde el principio esta vez.

Todos sus conocidos entendieron, y ayudaron.

Cuando su séptimo hijo nació, fue sobre total secreto.

Su nombre es Shun, que significa "Gentil y amable".

 **14.- Papá, hay un cadáver II**

Hoy era un día hermoso, decidió Shinichi mientras compraba algunas provisiones para su cocina, si terminaba pronto, podría disfrutar de una tarde con una buena lectura en el jardín, mientras los niños jugueteaban a su alrededor, su fantasía familiar fue rota por el sonido de su teléfono celular, en cuando acepto la llamada, fue recibido por…

\- ¡Papá, hay un cadáver! – esa frase le trajo un dejavú, pero al verificar el identificador de llamadas, se dio cuenta que no era Kazuki, sino Hayato, el gemelo mayor quien le llamaba, Shinichi suspiró.

\- Antes que nada, aleja a Yamato del cadáver, y sigue el manual – dijo el detective, quien sabía que los gemelos tenían una tendencia a resolver misterios, al menos el mayor quería ser igual que él, un detective, y el menor, quería ayudar a su gemelo siendo un forence.

\- Si, está mirando a una distancia prudente, en mi caso buscaré pistas, pregunto a los testigos y reúno la información – dijo Hayato.

\- Yo estaba hablando del manual, ¿qué hacer en caso de encontrar un cadáver?, ahora, dime donde estas – dijo Shinichi terminando sus compras, y dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- También hay un manual, Principios de un detective, papá, te espero, estoy a dos cuadras de la entrada de la escuela – y con eso colgó, el detective suspiró, hoy será al parecer un día de enseñanza para detective.

 **15.- Papá era un ladrón**

Había un acertijo en la mansión Kudo, los mayores, Kazuki y Rina, no estaban del todo seguros de esto, hasta que lo descifraron y se encontraron con la habitación secreta.

En dicha habitación se encontraba una gran colección de Kid… o la guarida secreta de Kid, porque es imposible que un fan hubiera tenido en su poder el arma de cartas de Kid, ellos sabían que fue declarado muerto hace muchos años, y de hecho pensaban que era verdad.

Pero viendo esta habitación, sin motas de polvo, bien cuidada, y ciertos archivos que estaban seguros nunca habían salido a la luz, empezaron a dudar. Hasta que encontraron el manual, fácilmente visible en la mesa principal, que rezaba, Manual, ¿qué hacer si su padre es un ladrón fantasma?

Sabían que su familia era rara, pero esto era un nuevo nivel.

 **16.- La travesía de Eight**

Su octava hija fue en el 2035, y se sentía un poco viejo, hasta el momento, todos sus hijos se parecían a lo que recordaba, y por fin pudo catalogar de donde vinieron todos los tonos de pelo y ojos.

A pesar de que la prensa estaba divagando sobre su situación familiar, debido a que la cantidad de niños estaban superando los estándares normales para la sociedad, a ninguno de ellos les importaba, nunca fueron muy adeptos a ellos de todas maneras, y ambos eran felices.

Su hija nació de forma tranquila, en primavera.

Su nombre es Hanako, y significa "niña flor".

 **17.- La travesía de Nine**

Su noveno hijo fue una sorpresa, a diferencia de todos los demás, no sabían su generó, ni su tiempo de nacimiento exactamente, fue más sorprendente cuando Kaito es quien estaba esperando a su último hijo, porque definitivamente después de esto, era muy arriesgado tener alguno más, ya estaban en los cuarenta.

Kaito había decidió robarle a Haibara su pócima científica, después de todo ese tiempo, ya podía identificar bien lo que causaba los embarazos.

Habían descubierto después de Rina, que solo Akako podía hacer que Shinichi se embarazará con su magia, debido a que no podían arriesgarse por el veneno que había tomado, en caso contrario Kaito, solo la ciencia funcionaba en el mago, la magia no funcionaba bien y podría ser peligroso.

También fue la época en que sus niños desaparecieron dos semanas, ellos sabían dónde estaban, pero nunca puedes evitar que se preocuparan, eran sus padres después de todo.

Cuando regresaron y fueron recibidos por los abrazos, sintió que todo estaba por fin en orden.

\- Kazuki, Rina, están castigados – fue lo primero que dijo, ellos miraron con ojos de cachorro, pero no iba a funcionar, entendía sus sentimientos, pero el realmente se había asustado, la presión fue rota por la risa de Kaito.

Meses después nació su última hija, su número de la suerte.

Su nombre es Kokoa, que significa "corazón y amor".

Sin embargo Shinichi sospecha que en realidad su nombre viene del cacao, maldito adicto al chocolate era Kaito.

 **18.- Papá, hay un cadáver III**

Hoy había sido una mañana muy perezosa, Kaito y él, habían enviado sus hijos a sus escuelas, y disfrutaban su tiempo a solas, antes de que su casa se volviera patas arriba, fue cuando su teléfono recibió una llamada.

\- ¡Papá, hay un cadáver! – fue lo que escucho en cuando acepto la llamada, Shinichi miró el identificador de llamadas, y era Shun… adiós esperanzas de que tuviera buena suerte.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó, preparándose para una tarde de resolver un crimen.

\- En la papelería del autobús a dos calles del teatro, sigo el manual, ¿qué hacer en caso de encontrar un cadáver? – preguntó con un poco temblorosa.

\- Por favor, estaré ahí de inmediato – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Gracias papá – y con eso colgó.

\- ¿Quién es?, ¿Kazuki o Hayato? – preguntó Kaito despidiéndolo.

\- Shun – respondió Shinichi.

\- Oh, bueno, quizás Hanako o Kokoa tengan mejor suerte – dijo Kaito dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Esperemos, voy por Shun – y salió por su hijo.

FIN


End file.
